A Study in Pink
by HarryPotterHGfanfic
Summary: A Study in Pink apart from Irene Alder as Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper as John Watson.


The bullets rained down on them, the screaming seared through the air and the smell of rotting corpses was fresh. She worked frantically, wrapping the soft cotton bandage around the soldiers festering wound. He was crying in pain, the cod tears streaming down his face, cooling his horrendous fever he had come down tried to soothe him, but it was hard to stay positive when you could feel bullets whizzing past you. Somehow, it was getting hotter and hotter, and she took off her jacket to cool down. Big mistake. Suddenly, she felt a pain sear through then it was gone. She sat there for a couple of seconds that some how felt like years, before she realized the hot blood leaking down her. She fell to the ground,, thinking this is how I'm going to die.

**(line break)**

Molly shot out of bed clutching her side, panting and gasping for breath. She was ready to take orders and jump into action. But there wasn't the harsh rays of the Afghanistan sun beating down upon her nor the constant shouting of her Commander. Instead, a lumpy mattress beneath her and the brown walls of her London flat. Panic. For nothing. She lay down again, trying to calm her breathing. The slow pants became harsh sobs and she lay there crying until her alarm silently started to buzz.

**(line break)**

After Molly's awkward talk with her therapist, she decided to take a slow walk around town. Not that she wanted to go slow, but unfortunately it is hard to keep a normal pace when one is using a crutch. As she hobbled along the walk way, she thought of what her therapist had said. _Writing about everything that happens to you really will help_. Yeah, sure, lets write how hard it was to get changed this morning and how I have been hobbling for the last half an hour, just to get outside, she thought miserably.

Because Molly had been so caught up in her thoughts, she had not realized a man slowly jogging after her. "Molly!" He cried. She turned painfully on her heel. "Molly Hooper!" He was a large man with a pathetic comb over and a murky yellow suit. "It's me! Stamford, Mike, Stamford!"

"Of course!" Molly remembered Mike, a friend of hers from Barts where she had trained. "It's good to see you!"

"Where have you been?" He asked her after shaking her hand and giving a quick hug. "I heard you were in Afghanistan getting shot at! What happened?"

"I got shot," She said, giving him a look. The stood awkwardly for a few moments before Mike offered to buy her coffee. They sat on one of the memorial benches enjoying the bland London coffee that everyone was supposed to love.

"So you're still at Barts?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," He smiled. "Teaching, now. Bright things like we used to be. God I hate them." They laughed for a little. Molly tried desperately to steer away from the subject of her career but Mike found a corner. "How can you afford London on an army pension?"

"I can't,"

"But you can't be anywhere else," He was still smiling even though she was clearly giving him a look. "Can't you ask Harry for help?" Molly scoffed.

"Yeah, sure." She kept a good distance from Harry at these points in time.

"You could get a flat mate!" Mike's eyes went big as he realized his great idea.

"Come on," She smiled. "Who would want me as a flat mate?" Mike chuckled, a deep throaty laugh as though he was tying not to laugh so loud. "What?" Molly asked curiously.

"You're the second person who has said that to me today."

**(Line Break)**

Irene opened the body bag at the newest victim that had arrived in the morgue. She slowly sniffed the air around him, and checked his body for any signs of irregularities. "How fresh?" She called to John.

"Just came in today, actually," John came in the room smiling. "67, natural causes, used to work here. I knew him. He was nice." There was a break in his voice as he told her about the man on the table. Irene didn't care ,though. She didn't want to hear another sob story about John's _friends._

"We'll start with the riding crop," She smiled slightly, and slid of her grey coat and threw it to the floor. She grabbed her instrument from the side and started to attack the man's cold body with vicious whips across his torso. She hit harder and harder, causing red marks to stain his skin, slowly starting to form bruises.

"Had a bad day?" John asked, smiling a little. Irene ignored him.

"I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. Text me." She grabbed her coat and scarf and headed for John's lab upstairs.

"Irene!" John called. "I was wondering...after work...if you wanted-"

"Are you wearing after shave? You weren't wearing that before?" She asked, her nose wrinkling at the cheap smell.

"Yes, I, er, put some more on," It was obviously a lie, so Irene just nodded. "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee?"

"Black, two sugars, I'll be upstairs," She swept out of the room before John could reply.

* * *

**Okay so not all characters will be gender swapped at John is playing Molly cause I needed a stand in. Tell me If I should continue. Reviews and likes are always appreciated. **


End file.
